1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known for displaying a setting screen on a touch panel of an image processing apparatus to enable a user to configure various settings by operating display components corresponding to setting items, for example.
Also, when a specific setting value is set up, other setting values may not be set up in combination with the specific setting value. Thus, techniques are known for displaying buttons corresponding to the other setting values at half the brightness level as compared with the brightness level at which the button corresponding to the specific setting value is displayed (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-17340).